


Always the Same.

by nyonya_laura



Series: The End. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Dean Being an Asshole, Dirty Talk, Episode: s05e04 The End, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Graceless Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Castiel, Riding, Sub Castiel, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyonya_laura/pseuds/nyonya_laura
Summary: It's the End. In the apocalypse, Dean and Cas have a messed up relationship. Dean is not the same after losing Sam, after losing Bobby. Nevertheless, he's all Cas has.This is Dean paying Cas a visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp/prequel to 'Why the hell not bury myself in decadence?'. But this takes place before the events of that story, so you don't have to have read that, no worries ;)

Cas didn’t even know him all that well, but he liked Thomas. It wasn't as if they spent much time together or anything, and Cas didn’t see him all that often, but when he came, Cas never turned him away. What could he say? Thomas was a good kisser and sure, he sometimes got a little rough, but Cas was okay with that. In fact, most of the men he slept with were that way with him. But it was fine. He was used to it and it was nothing he couldn’t handle.

It was late, but Cas had been wide awake when he'd showed up. It was annoying, but he had been having trouble falling asleep for a while now and this night wasn't anything different. Therefore, he actually was kind of glad Thomas had turned up. Cas preferred it over being alone.

So they now were making out on his bed and Thomas had already pulled of his shirt, leaving Cas half naked. In turn, Cas was busy undoing Thomas's belt as they kissed, trying to get the other man out of his clothes as well, when all of a sudden, the other's weight on him disappeared.

Suddenly, Thomas was stumbling over the floor. Cas looked up. Behind him was Dean. 

He looked _pissed._

‘Dude, _what the fuck?’_ Tom hissed angrily at Dean. 

‘Get out.’ Dean just snarled. 

‘What?’ 

‘I said: get the fuck out.’ Dean then repeated in a dangerous sounding voice. Cas could see Thomas hesitating, seemingly weighing his options. However, he still wasn’t leaving. _‘Now!’_ Dean then added.

Thomas looked equally angry, but he complied nonetheless and left. He probably knew better than to get in Dean’s way.

Then, Dean focused his gaze on him and Cas suddenly felt very conscious of himself under Dean’s stare. Cas seated himself on the edge of the mattress, meeting Dean's stare. 

‘Dean, what the hell?’ He exclaimed, trying to sound annoyed. 

Thing was, that part of him really was annoyed. Because it was just so typically Dean. To storm in like that, acting as if he owned the place. Acting as if he owned _him._ It was frustrating. Cas hadn’t seen him in weeks; Dean hadn’t even bothered dropping by once, was too fucking busy to give him the time of day. And now, he was here, dropping by when it was convenient to him, always whenever he felt like it, knowing all too well how much Cas had been longing to see him. 

Dean just shrugged. ‘What?’

 _‘What?_ I- I was busy.’

‘Oh, I noticed.’ Dean said as he looked him up and down. He scoffed. ‘You’re cabin smells disgusting by the way.’

‘If it's so disgusting, what are you even doing here?’ Cas bit back. ‘Nobody asked you to come.’ 

Dean smiled as he stepped closer towards him. He shrugged. ‘I missed you.’ He said, cupping Cas's cheek. The words almost sounded sincere... 

Cas stood up, moving away from Dean’s tempting touch. ‘Dean, don’t.’ He crossed his arms. ‘You don’t- I can’t keep doing this.’ He said, now standing with his back towards Dean. 

He didn’t need to explain any further to Dean as to what he meant with _this._ They both knew exactly what he was referring to. It was their relationship and what it had turned into. God, things had changed. Their relationship now was nothing like how it had been in the beginning, when it had been something good, something positive; a silver lining in the dark cloud that was their lives. 

However, things _had_ changed, and in time, it had turned into something rotten. 

Yet, the messed up thing was that Cas still wanted it. 

‘Sure you can.’ Dean said behind him. ‘Don’t you want me, Cas?’

Cas closed his eyes a moment. ‘Dean...’

‘Cas, come on, you can quit playing hard to get. I mean, we both know what you’re really doing with those others.' 

Cas turned around and frowned at Dean, who had already made himself comfortable on his bed.

He then continued. 'With them, you’re just trying to fill the void that I leave every time, but it never really works, now does it? What you really want, is me. So, just drop the act and get over here.’

Cas hesitated, like he always did at first, because he knew; he knew exactly how this was going to go. It always went the same way. But in the end, he still complied and stepped towards Dean. In the end, he always did as he asked him to. 

He walked over to the bed and looked at Dean questioningly, as if waiting for instructions; Dean always took the lead. 

Dean just smiled and patted down on the spot next to him on the bed, motioning at Cas to sit down. So, he did. 

Cas had barely even sat down when Dean pulled him on top of him so that he was now straddling Dean’s lap. Cas gulped, their faces suddenly so close together. Cas could see every freckle on Dean's beautiful face. He took the moment to look at Dean, the man he loved and still, he looked so perfect, still was so beautiful. Though what Cas loved the most were Dean’s eyes. He always felt like he could drown in them. 

Dean then stroked his cheek, tenderly, and kissed him. And God, Cas had missed that. Missed Dean’s soft lips pressed against his, missed Dean’s touch, missed being close to him…

He savoured these moments they shared together, when it was just _them_ , close together. Cas clung on to them as best as he could, because he knew that they never lasted. 

Dean had also been so right about what his hook ups with the others really meant. They indeed were all just desperate attempts to fill that void that Dean left each time he walked out on him. Though, Dean also had been right in saying that it never worked. No matter who it was, or how good they were, nobody was ever able to fill that void. The emptiness inside him. 

Dean suddenly pulled away, ending their kiss far too soon. ‘Now. Get on with it.’ He whispered in his ear. 

Cas nodded. Dean didn’t need to say anything else, his orders were clear. Dean just lay back as Cas unbuckled his belt and exposed Dean’s already half hard member. Cas stroked it a couple of times before taking the cock into his mouth. 

As Cas sucked him off, Dean’s hands were in his hair, gripping his locks loosely as Cas started to work his cock slowly. Cas had closed his eyes as he skilfully swirled his tongue around the dick in his mouth, trying to get as much moisture on it as he could. 

Though his eyes were closed, here and there, Cas could hear pleasured sounds coming from Dean, which made him swell with pride; he knew that he wasn’t good for much, but he was happy that he could at least give Dean this. 

It didn’t matter how he always felt afterwards, Cas told himself. 

For a few minutes, they stayed like that, Cas licking and sucking with Dean’s fingers in his hair as Dean lay back. Then Dean pulled him off of him. ‘That’s enough.’ He said.

Cas nodded, then started pulling off his pants. He felt Dean’s unwavering gaze on him as he pulled his sweats off and unceremoniously threw them to the floor. 

He straddled Dean again, but he then hesitated. He knew Dean probably wanted him to get on with it, but all Cas wanted was just to kiss him again. 

Dean apparently, had other plans as he gripped his chin. 'You know what to do.' He said.

Cas closed his eyes and nodded. 'Can you... Can you get the lube? It's in the drawer.' He asked. 

Dean sighed, but nevertheless did as he was asked. He grabbed the small bottle out of the drawer and then made quick work to slick himself up. 

When Dean was done he threw the bottle away and looked at Cas expectantly. Cas was staring right back at him and he couldn't help but feel extremely turned on by Dean's lustful stare; it meant that despite everything, Dean still wanted him.

Cas seized Dean's lips again as he slowly guided Dean’s dick inside and started fucking himself on Dean’s cock. 

‘God, that's good Cas.' Dean groaned out immediately. 'Missed this. You feel good around my dick.’ He panted. 

Dean was grinning. ‘Pretty tight for a whore.’ Cas swallowed and ignored the comment. Just kept slowly moving up and down, and up and down again.

He never understood why Dean always felt the need to talk down on him like that, but Cas overlooked it, as always. He didn’t like the way Dean talked to him, but he could ignore it, block it out. Besides, it wasn’t as if there wasn’t any truth behind his words. 

It also helped that slowly but surely, he started to feel more and more aroused. ‘Ugh... Argh, Dean. _Yes.’_ Cas moaned as he felt Dean’s dick brush his prostate, feeling pleasure surge through him.

‘Fucking loving it, don’t you Cas?' Dean asked and Cas just nodded in response. 'Always so desperate for my dick.’ Dean grinned.

Cas kissed Dean again, smashing their lips together, simultaneously shutting him up. He was done listening to Dean, didn’t want to hear his words anymore. 

Then Dean was grabbing his hips and pushed them down as he thrust up, sheathing himself completely. Cas saw stars. It felt good, so good, having Dean inside him, having him so close. He fell forward, his weight now fully resting against Dean as Dean started thrusting faster and faster. 

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room and Dean was now sucking on and kissing his neck. It was something Dean practically always did. Almost each and every time after a night with Dean, Cas would wake up to find purple, bruise like marks on his neck. Or hand shaped bruises on his hips. For some reason, Dean always liked marking him up. 

But it was okay, Cas was fine with it.

‘Dean… _Please…’_ Cas moaned, suddenly wanting more, needing more. He wanted Dean’s hand on him, stroking him. He wanted to come but just Dean’s cock hitting his prostate with every thrust upwards wasn’t enough. 

‘What, Cas? Wanna come already?’ Dean breathed in his ear. 

Cas nodded frantically. _‘Yes..._ Dean, touch me. _Please. ’_

Thank God, Dean did as he was asked and started stroking his cock. ‘Like this?’ He asked, as he all the while kept thrusting into him.

Cas whimpered and nodded. ‘Yes… p-please.’ He moaned and shuddered, Cas could now feel Dean's nails digging in his skin. ‘So good.’ He mumbled, closing his eyes to try and focus on Dean’s dick pounding inside him. ‘So _close.’_ He added, biting at his lip.

‘Like that, Cas? Want me to come inside you?’ Dean asked with a grin, his pace slowly breaking. ‘Want me filling you up?’

Cas needed to come, but knew Dean was holding back. He had slowed down his thrusts, had also stopped stroking him. Dean leaned in again. _‘Say it.’_ He growled into his ear, thrusting up into him with a broken pace.

It indeed was what he wanted. Dean with him, inside him, fucking him and filling him with his come, and Cas wasn’t above admitting to it. _‘Yes!’_ He therefore choked out. ‘Yes, please, Dean!’ He mumbled through a cry. _‘Please...’_

'Dean however, apparently wasn’t satisfied with his pleas. ‘Say it, Cas.’ He repeated, leaning close against him. _‘Say it!’_ Dean growled in his ear. 

‘Yes!’ Cas screamed. ‘Want it, Dean, please! Come inside me, _fill me.’_ He panted and Dean smiled, looking satisfied and kissed him. Then continued his stroking and started thrusting up wildly again. 

Cas was close now and judging from the franticness of Dean’s thrusts, so was he. ‘Fuck, Cas!’ Dean moaned and a minute later, he pushed deep inside him one final time and came. _‘Fuck…’_ He mumbled, panting softly against Cas's neck before pulling out with a groan.

Castiel moaned at the loss and could feel the cum already leak out of him with Dean’s dick. His own was still hard in Dean's fist, beading cum. He desperately needed to come. _‘Dean...’_ He breathed out.

Dean smirked. ‘Wanna come, Cas?’ The hunter asked him as he kept stroking him slowly, teasingly.

Cas just nodded and suddenly, Dean was flipping them over, forcing Cas onto his back. Dean was suddenly in between his legs as he pressed his thumb at the slit, wiping at beads of cum. Then he leaned down closer over Cas’s head, almost brushing their noses. ‘You’re such a needy slut, Cas. Like getting fucked so much, don’t you.’ He asked with a grin and Cas just nodded frantically. He didn't care about the words anymore, all that mattered was him finding release. Dean let out a sigh. ‘Then again, getting fucked is all you’re really good for these days, isn't it?’ He added smirking.

The ex-angel moaned louder, panting and pushing into Dean’s fist. He was so close. The words hurt, but he pushed them away. _‘Please.’_ He panted as he was writhed beneath Dean, begging for him. “P-Please, Dean…” He whined.

Dean smiled, looking proud of himself, and ran fingers through Cas’s hair slowly as he kept stroking his dick into his fist, fast and sloppy. ‘Then come for me.’ He whispered in his ear. Cas could feel his hot breath against his skin.

Though Cas was already close, already so close to the edge, he didn’t want to come yet. He wanted to draw it out, didn’t want it to end, didn’t want Dean to stop touching him, because that meant that Dean would leave.

Cas didn't want him to leave. 

Although he tried, Cas couldn’t keep it up; Dean’s touch simply felt too good and soon Cas came with a shout. Once he had, Dean immediately rolled off of him and for a few moments, they just lay there, on their backs, side by side, breathing heavily.

Then Cas rolled onto his side to gaze at Dean. Dean however, didn't meet his eyes. 

Cas looked at Dean’s hand. It was right there. Cas considered taking it in his, but Cas was hesitant. Scared. So instead, he called Dean’s name in order to get his attention.

‘Dean.’ He said and Dean finally looked at him. 

‘I… Dean, I really missed you.’ Cas said tentatively, but sincerely.

He looked at Dean to gauge his reaction. He was afraid to, but had expected really, to see a derisive look on Dean’s face, a look of disdain, of ridicule. Yet, Cas found that it wasn’t there. Instead, Dean wore an almost soft expression. And Cas could swear that for a second, he saw the corner of Dean's mouth twitch upwards. 

Feeling encouraged by Dean’s surprisingly positive reaction, Cas felt confident enough to lean in for a kiss. Maybe Dean would let him. Maybe he wouldn’t leave this time... 

_Maybe this time it would be different?_

However, it apparently wasn’t since Dean immediately backed away from him. _‘Dean.’_ Cas said as Dean moved away from him. Dean however, just ignored him, got up and left the bed. Then started pulling on his clothes. 

Cas suddenly felt hopeless, desperate. _Why did this happen every time?_

‘Dean, don’t go.’ He tried, even though deep down, he already knew whatever he said was useless.

Dean now had finished pulling on his clothes, and Cas knew he was about to leave any second. He sighed. ‘Why do you always leave? You- Dean, you don’t have to go.’ He said, shaking his head frantically, all the while realising that he sounded as desperate as he felt. 

Dean didn't meet his eyes, just stood there, staring at the ground. ‘Cas…’ He said as he shook his head.

Cas felt so frustrated, he wanted to scream. Wanted to yell at Dean, he felt so _done._ Couldn’t take it anymore. However, he did none of those things, because he knew... He knew that whatever it was he said or did, Dean wasn't changing his mind. Things were never going to change and things were never going back to how they were before. It was all pointless...

Cas huffed. ‘Forget it.’ He said, raking his hands through his hair in defeat. 

Dean sighed, but kept standing there... Cas was surprised he still hadn’t left yet. ‘I can’t, Cas.’ He said after a minute. Dean looked up, their gazes finally meeting and Cas was surprised to see a sad look on Dean's face. ‘We can’t.’

Cas suddenly felt angry. _‘Why the hell not?’_ He yelled. ‘Dean, I know I’m fucked up, but you fuck me anyway! Why nothing else?’ He choked out. 

Dean said nothing and only looked away from him again.

They both remained silent for a few moments. Cas then broke the silence. ‘Why can’t it be like before?’ He asked quietly. 

For a minute, Dean said nothing. Then he suddenly looked at him with cold, dead eyes. ‘Things have changed, Cas. Just fucking deal with it.’ He said.

Cas turned away, feeling tears form in his eyes, suddenly feeling so hurt and broken. He felt so incredibly stupid. _Why the hell was he still even trying with Dean?_ It was more than obvious that the only thing Dean wanted from him was sex. He wanted nothing more other than that; Dean didn't need him, didn't _want_ him. He was an idiot for still hoping otherwise... It was never going to happen. 

_It was always the same..._

The sound of the beaded curtains told him Dean was gone. Cas grabbed a pill bottle from his night stand drawer and lay back down.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this was depressing! I intended to write a more sequel-like timestamp with 2009!Dean/Cas, yet this came out instead.. Idk.. I wanted to write Cas's POV of things I guess.


End file.
